These Moments
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: A series of oneshots throughout the Beca/Chloe relationship. Some AU; some not.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think I can do this..." Beca chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Yes; you can." Aubrey warned, grabbing Beca by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "I may not like you; and I may not like the fact that you want to sleep with my best friend; but for some demented, weird, crazy reason, you seem to make her happy. So you're going to march in there and ask her to be your girlfriend. No more casual eye sex, Mitchell." Aubrey breathed, shaking Beca as she spoke.

"Or; you could just go up to her and flash her. That's how Cyn and I got together." Stacie shrugged, sitting down in her chair and pulling out a nail file. Cynthia Rose smiled at the memory, leaning over and whispering something in Stacie's ear; causing the brunette to throw her head back and laugh.

"I just…I'm nervous." Beca sighed, shaking out her hands and rolling her shoulders back.

"Since when?" Aubrey asked, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow. Beca shrugged, taking a deep breath. They could hear a clatter of a few footsteps outside of the practice room, and Beca felt herself go pale.

"Shit; its her." Aubrey breathed. It seemed she needed to calm down more than Beca did. Taking a seat, Aubrey watched as Chloe, Fat Amy, and Lilly walked in, setting down their things. With the slight shove of Stacie's foot, Beca was pushed towards Chloe.

"Oh; sorry." Beca blushed as she bumped into the girl, her pelvis bumping into Chloe's butt. Chloe chuckled, sending the girl a little wink. "Can we uh…can we talk?" Beca asked, licking her lips and playing with her fingers. Chloe nodded, a small knot forming in her brow.

Beca pulled her aside, and hesitantly took her thumb, smoothing out the knot and smiling at her. "Don't worry; nothing to bad." She chuckled. Chloe smiled. "Um…I was wondering if like…you wanted to come to my dorm tonight? We could like…watch a movie. Listen to some of mixes; make out a little." She could hardly believe that she added the last part.

Chloe laughed, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist and pulling her closer to her. "Why tonight? Why not get a head start?" She asked, locking lips with the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that was the most awkward way I've ever been asked out." Chloe laughed from the audience.

"Asked out? What? What happened?" Beca asked, furrowing her eyebrows and sitting down on the edge of the stage. She popped open her water bottle and squirted some water into her mouth, raising an eyebrow at Chloe, who leaned against one of the auditorium chairs. Fat Amy sad beside her, eating a bag of gummy worms.

"Some…junior boy. That same one that came in when I talked to you in the shower? He did that again; but asked me out…Like I get it; we used to have casual sex in the shower and stuff; but please, have some class, you know?" Chloe explained, folding her arms and shrugging her shoulders.

Beca felt her blood begin to boil, and she missed her mouth when she tried to take a sip of water. "I'm sorry; what?!" She asked, her eyes getting wider with every word.

"No, don't worry, baby; I said no. I'm still just a little in…shock. I didn't know boys were still into me." Chloe quickly reminded her girlfriend, pushing off of the chair and leaning against the stage, kissing Beca sweetly on the cheek. "I gave him Amy's number, though."

Amy looked up from the bag of gummy worms, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh. I thought he was just a public service to my personal pleasures." She answered, throwing another worm in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god..? You are NOT crushing on BECA. I swear to god, Chloe. That girl is NOT allowed near you anymore!" Aubrey gave a frustrated cry.

Chloe shot a look at the blonde, a instant fire in her eyes. "Excuse me?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows together. She knew Aubrey wasn't very accepting of her and Beca even being friends, so the thought of them dating probably sent her mad.

"Chloe! She's trying to ruin me!" Aubrey argued, shutting her textbook and throwing it to the edge of her bed. "She's trying to completely overthrow me!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, looking back down at her homework. "You're overreacting." She sighed, scribbling down on her paper.

"No! Because if you two end up dating, she's going to manipulate you." Aubrey said, snapping her fingers, trying to catch the girls attention.

Chloe snapped up, a frown on her face. "Don't talk about her like that! She's isn't like that." She defended. "You don't even know her. All you two do is fight with each other."

"Because she's trying to get rid of me."

Chloe shook her head, huffing. "Unbelievable…" She muttered, getting off of her bed and packing up her bag. "I'm going to go do my homework at Beca's." She smirked, shrugging and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Manipulating!" Aubrey shouted after her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please. Just for tonight. It was a really bad one this time." She pleaded, biting down on her lip as she stood in the doorway of Beca's dorm. Beca sighed, throwing her covers aside and patting the space beside her.

"Quietly, though. Kimmy's still asleep." Beca agreed, wrapping her arms around Chloe tightly as she slid into bed beside her.

It was no surprise that Beca's roommate hated Chloe. Hated her. So much to the point that she didn't want Chloe in their dorm at times. Especially when she was sleeping. That's why they had always decided on hanging at Chloe's dorm; or sleeping there. "How bad was it?" Beca whispered, referring to the nightmare and pulling Chloe closer to her.

Chloe sighed, her breath shaky. "The worst yet." She breathed, burying her head into Beca's shoulder, glad to see that she wasn't gone; she was still there. She was still alive and she was still Beca. Her Beca.

"Shh…" Beca comforted her, rubbing her back softly. "I have you. It's alright. I'm right here." She whispered, kissing her head and wrapping the blanket around the both of them. She felt Chloe's small arms cling to her back, and she could feel the fear that she was going through.

"_I was thinking bout her…thinking bout me…thinking bout us, where we gon' be…" _Beca sang into her ear, petting her hair and beginning to gently place kisses on her face. "Shh…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I just got sign for a full time DJ gig in LA this year."

Beca sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Chloe apologetically. She knew the ginger wouldn't receive the news to well; but she had to tell her sometime. She couldn't just pack up her bags and leave. She couldn't do that to Chloe.

Chloe felt her heart shatter, and she could tell that pain was evident in her face. She wanted to be happy for Beca; she really did. She wanted the best for her and for her to be happy; even if that meant being away from her. "Congrats, Beca!" She smiled, throwing her arms around the girl and hugging her close to her. Beca would never know how much it hurt Chloe that the girl she had been in love with since she laid eyes on her was leaving. She'd never know how broken she'd leave Chloe.

"My flight leaves in a few days." Beca nodded, hugging her back affectionately. She pulled away from Chloe, giving her a sad smile. "Thank you, Chloe. For everything. I wouldn't have gotten the offer if you hadn't been there to encourage me the entire way."

Chloe held back a light cry, nodding and shrugging. "It was all you, Beca." She explained. "I just watched from the sidelines." She continued.

"You were the coach. You were there for everything. I can't ever repay you for that." Beca argued, chuckling. Both girls were silent for a moment. "I'm sorry I have to leave you, Chloe. I realize how much it hurts." She sighed, resting a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe bit down on her lip, the warm feeling of her hand on her shoulder sending a shiver up her spine.

"You won't get it until you experience it." She shook her head, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you around, Beca." With that, she gave her a sad smile and turned away


End file.
